Kiss of Darkness
by Suzanne Cross
Summary: *Merry Gentry fanfic! Roisin NicEssus, the secret younger sister of Meredith NicEssus is ready to make herself known to both the human world and the Faerie world. Since Meredith has chosen love over the throne and Queen Andais is unfit to rule someone must step up to restore the chaos of the Unseelie Court. And who better than the other daughter of Prince Essus?
1. Prolouge

Author's** Note:** _Been thinking about doing this awhile, but just been a little afraid to I guess. It's a Merry Gentry fanfiction with my own character Roisin and Cian thrown in there. Review please, I appreciate feedback:)_

**~*Prolouge*~**

They say that once you've embraced the darkness you're consumed by it for the rest of your life. You can never escape the pit that your heart has fallen into.

But what if you've grown up inside that darkness? Is there any hope of climbing out of the abyss or are you destined to spend the rest of your life wallowing in the black emptiness?

My name is Roisin NicEssus. You may know my half-sister Princess Merideth NicEssus, the ex-heir to the Unseelie throne. Well, I'm the younger sister she doesn't know she has.

It's a long story so I'll cut it short. My father got my mother, Adrianne, an exiled unseelie sidhe pregnant. By faerie law, my father should have married my mother, but in order to keep me a secret, he did not. It's not that my father didn't love my mother, he did; and he wasn't ashamed of me. My father saw the dangers my half-sister experienced and he chose to keep me a secret to protect me.

I had a pretty standard childhood up until I was five when my father was murdered. Merry had been sixteen at the time and I'd seen her tear stained face on the news through my own tears. We'd mourned togethereven though we had never met.

It was just me and my mother from then on, but when I was seventeen my mother had been killed in a home robbery. Usually you can't kill the fey, but she'd been killed by a bullet and man-made objects could harm the fey, even the sidhe.

The next day, the LAPD found the body of Jeffery Calhoun in an alley behind a bar. His head had exploded, leaving nothing but chunks and blood. They'd identified him from his fingerprints.

Did I kill Jeffery Calhoun? Yes. Yes, I did and with his death my first hand of power appeared: The Hand of Blood.

After my mother's death I was lost. I didn't know what to do with myself. Then one night, it hit me: I'd avenged my mother, but my father's murderer was still unknown. I'm Unseelie so I'm naturally bloodthirsty. I wanted the bastard who killed my father's blood to coat me. I knew his killer had to have been sidhe, it was the only explanation. I wanted to become stronger, to have the power to defeat any sidhe that I could come in contact with.

I'd decided to go live with the Goblins. I'd learned much of the Goblin culture at my father's knee and I knew that they were a brutal and bloody race. Perfect.

Kurag, the Goblin King had accepted me with open arms. I looked very much like my father and he never doubted that I was his daughter. Of course, it didn't hurt that he was attracted to me. But he did fear for my safety, he knew that Goblin's would fight over my sidhe flesh. He was right, but he shouldn't have worried. I killed every challenger that came my way.

My second hand of power came with my first Goblin kill. I inherited my father's Hand of Flesh. By the time I was finished with the Goblin he'd been in bloody pieces on the floor.

I didn't have many challengers after that for a while. But eventually they arrogantly came forward. With my third and fourth challenger's deaths I gained something that no other sidhe in history possessed, ever; Four hands of Power.

Impossible they said, no sidhe could have four hands of power. But apparently not, since I'd gained my father's other hand of power: The Hand of Flames, along with The Hand of Shadows.

I was truly feared after that. I had four deadly hands of power and nobody challenged me after the last Goblin's death. How can shadows be deadly, you may ask? I can become invisible in the shadows, I can control a person with their shadow and I can command a deadly creature of faerie; the shades. Shades were terrifying creatures that devoured the flesh of anything that stepped into their territories of shadow at night. When you were walking home one night; did you ever look across the street and see an unusually dark looking corner or space and you just get this creepy feeling that you're being watched and you hurry to your car? Well that is a shade's territory and you're lucky to be alive.

I did make friend in the Goblin court. The half sidhe twins Holly and Ash are handsome enough for any teenage girl to get all tingly around. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure how I ever kept my hands off the two of them. I also made friends with Kitto, Merry's pet goblin, before he went to live with Meredith, I'd sworn him to secrecy before he'd left though.

One night, outside of the Goblin mound, I'd met the Beast of Darmour. The beast is a beautiful creature, a mix between a black lion and a boar. There used to be many of them, once they were called hell hounds, but they'd been hunted to near extinction and now there are very few left in existence.

This one was actually half hell hound and half sidhe. His mother had been a shape-shifting Seelie noble who'd ran into a hell hound. That was the night I met Cian and it changed my life.

He became my beast and eventually my first lover. He's been by my side for these last five years and he's made me into a truly better person.

Recently, as I'm sure you know, Meredith gave up the throne of the Unseelie court and went into exile. Look it up, it's all over the news. Before she did so, she'd discovered that our own cousin, Prince Cel had in fact killed our father and she'd slain him. There goes my purpose for the last five years and suddenly I was lost again.

That was when the Goddess first spoke to me. She had a plan. Plans for me.

Meredith chose love over the throne and the current Queen Andais was unfit to rule. She wanted me to take the throne of the Unseelie Court and she has shown me the way to accomplish her goal.

The Goddess has spoken and I, as her vessel, must obey. It's time to begin my quest for the throne.


	2. Chapter 1

I found Cian outside on the second floor balcony, his back to me and his shoulder length black hair being caressed gently by the night's breeze.

I knew he was aware of my presence but I still drank in the sight of him.

Unlike the sidhe's pale skin, Cian's skin had a nice healthy tan. He was taller and more broad of shoulders than many other sidhe too. Nearly seven feet tall and with very, very wide shoulders every inch of that glorious body was thick with muscle.

He wore only a pair of jeans hung low on his hips. It wasn't easy to find jeans that fit a seven foot tall man.

I went to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my cheek against his back. "We should go soon," I said.

His words rumbled through his back, sounding muffled, "Good. I am not too fond of this city." His voice held a hint of the Scottish bur he'd gotten from his decades of roaming the hills of Scotland back when the Fey still lived in the Old Country.

We live on the outskirts of Los Angeles, not exactly in the city. The mansion had a very spacious yard and even some woods behind the house. But to the Fey, ten miles was way too close to live to all the poisons the world of man had to offer.

I sighed, I really liked my house. It was comfortable and private. Cian didn't mind it, but if he had his way we'd be up north, Montana maybe, where there would be plenty of room for him to roam in his true form.

I kissed the smooth, firm skin of his back and ran my hands up his chest, "Have you finished packing?"

He took my hands from his chest and turned around with them still held in his own. He smiled down at me as he drew me into the embrace of his arms. Cian's emerald green eyes twinkled at me as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. At his touch, my heart started beating quickly, like it always did when he touched me.

"Oh I've finished packing alright," he started as he bent to brush his lips over mine. "Now I have time to have my way with you."

I giggled as a blush crept up my face. I smacked him playfully on the chest, "You know we don't have time for that. Our plane leaves in a little over an hour."

He nipped playfully at my ear and I bit my lower lip in order to keep myself from letting out a moan. "Plenty of time."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him slightly away, but not so far that I was all the way out of his arms, "Whoa, there partner. You may have finished packing for the trip, but I, on the other hand, have not. So, I don't have the time to be fooling around with you."

Cian let out a heartfelt sigh and released me, "Fine."

I smiled and went up on my tip toes to touch my lips to his jaw. I'm 5'10" and even on my tiptoes Cian is still about a foot taller than I, so the jaw was all I could reach. "Oh, quit pouting, you beast."

He smiled and turned back to gaze out at the gardens and I went to finish my packing. Unlike men, women had to think a lot more about their outfits.

Especially when your destination was the court of the Unseelie sidhe.

We flew first class. It was really the only option where Cian wouldn't be sitting in a chair with his knees up to his chest.

I smiled at him and he squeezed my hand in return, then I gazed back out the window at the clouds flying by in the night sky. I didn't have a problem with flying, but Cian did. Like most of the Fey, he wasn't comfortable around man-made machines.  
I especially loved the view from the plane's windows. There really is nothing like looking down at a city, with all the lights brightening up the night sky.

It would be different once we landed in Illinois. _Everything_ would be different, she corrected herself sadly. Her relaxing days with Cian were over now. Soon, I would have to start the mission Danu had given me. It would not be easy, but then again, what else do I have to do? Do I wish to save my people from the tyranny of the current Queen? Yes, yes I do. But that doesn't mean that I'm not scared or nervous about it. I'm not perfect, I'll end up making mistakes and I'm scared that those mistakes will be dier.

I wonder if my relationship with Cian would remain the same even if I became the Queen of the Unseelie Court. Sure I'd talk to him about it but just talking to about it and it actually becoming reality were two different things entirely. Would I change? Could I possibly become like my aunt Andais, completely consumed by the power of the crown?

That was probably my worst fear, besides losing Cian that is.

When the time came for me to take the throne, I would do my best to make sure I didn't change.

With my thoughts soothed for now, I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes.


End file.
